


Bow Hair

by Bronzeflower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Black Romance, Bow - Freeform, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Cello, Drabble, F/M, Orchestra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:30:46
Rating: General AudiencesTeen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6669604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronzeflower/pseuds/Bronzeflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi is playing her cello when John goes up to tell her something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bow Hair

**Author's Note:**

> It was really fun writing this.

Your name is Terezi Pyrope, and you are playing the cello.

You were innocently playing your beautiful instrument when one of the violinists came up to you. You grin as he approaches you.

“What’s up, Egbert?” You ask. He gestures his hands toward your instrument.

“What the fuck.” John says. You give him a questioning look.

“What indeed is the fuck?” You question. John’s face contorts into disgust.

“That sentence doesn’t even make any sense!” He yells. “And how have you not realized that that half of the hair on your bow is hanging off?”

“I’m blind.” You deadpan.

“Oh, right. Sorry.” John apologizes.

“It’s alright.” You laugh. “People tend to forget it all the time.”

“Okay, but seriously. How did you even manage to get that much hair just hanging of your bow?”

“I have amazing skill.” You answer. You can hear John face palm, and you cackle. It’s always so much fun to tease him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this ^u^


End file.
